1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a posture training and correcting device, particularly to a device which corrects poor posture and encourages good posture by causing the correct postural alignment of the relevant parts of the wearer's body, and by strengthening the muscles of those body parts so that the wearer can eventually subconsciously assume correct postural alignment without the aid of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Correct posture involves the proper alignment of a person's pelvis, abdomen, rib cage, shoulders, neck and head relative to each other. It is sometimes difficult to pinpoint which body part is out of alignment in determining the cause of poor posture. In teaching patients about correct posture, it is common practice for doctors and postural experts to instruct patients to stand with their backs against a wall, knees bent, pressing the pelvis, spine, shoulders and back of the head against the wall. This position is said to simulate proper posture position. In aligning the parts of the body in this manner, three groups of muscles are contracted: (1) the abdominal muscles are contracted to pull in the abdomen; (2) the upper thoracic spinal muscles pull the shoulders, neck and head up and backward; and (3) the rib elevator muscles pull the ribs up and out and forward. In determining the degree and cause of poor posture, and in recommending a solution to poor posture, it is necessary to exercise control over all the body areas mentioned to ensure correct postural alignment is achieved.
Several posture correcting devices have been proposed. Various brace-type devices or corsets have been developed as posture support devices. For example, the Posture-Training Brace of Berkeley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,962), describes a corset-type device which is designed for the lower lumbar and lower thoracic spine. The Posture Training Therapeutic Neck Support of Berkeley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,363) describes a collar device which surrounds the neck for neck support. While these devices provide support to isolated areas of the relevant posture body parts, they do not provide correction or support to the upper thoracic spine or the head; nor do they provide correction or support to all relevant body parts simultaneously to achieve correct postural alignment.
Other devices similarly provide support to one isolated body part such that when that body part falls out of proper posture, a signalling device is activated to remind the wearer to regain proper posture. For example, the Posture Training Device of Miller and Dworkin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,168) describes a device which is worn about a person's torso by harnesses with cables such that when a change in posture or curvature of the spinal column occurs, a signal is sounded to indicate poor posture. The Posture Training Device of Celeste, Drum and Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,733) describes an adjustable shoulder strap which attaches to a wearer's clothing and includes a signalling device which sounds if a decrease in the tension on the strap occurs. The Posture-Correcting Device of Jenness (U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,480) describes both an abdomen harness and a shoulder harness which are strapped to the wearer's body. If the wearer slouches or relaxes the abdomen muscles, a signalling device is activated to remind the wearer to maintain a good posture. The difficulty with the signalling devices is that false signals often occur, for example, when the wearer breathes or changes position in the course of normal activity. These devices are highly technical and confusing to the user.
Only one portion of the relevant body parts is isolated by the devices described above. None of these devices makes the wearer completely conscious of the total postural complex of the pelvis, abdomen, upper thoracic spine, chest, neck and head. Additionally, none of these devices has the ability to demonstrate to those observing the wearer the correct as well as the correct postural alignment of all the relevant body parts.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a posture training and correcting device which creates for the wearer a correct postural alignment and illustrates to observers the improper alignment and the aspired to proper alignment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a posture training and correcting device which is not adversely affected by the normal movements or functions of the wearer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a posture training and correcting device which will cause the wearer to strengthen his or her own muscles and subconsciously assume the correct postural alignment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a posture training and correcting device which is easy and unobtrusive to use so as to ensure use by the wearer.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.